User talk:Airbellum
Re: stuff on your page # "isnt till death cancelled" - I really don't know. # "your page if some what funny" - Thanks, if you check my talk, you will see that other people thinks that as well. # Diehard Guy 12:44, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. To answer your question, just add this on the top of your page: ' ' You can choose your own colors. And Deltaneos or any other administrator can lock your page if you request it. The Horror'Speak if you dare 13:34, 11 June 2009 (UTC) User page protection It's never been vandalised. There's no real need to protect it. -- Deltaneos (talk) 22:55, 11 June 2009 (UTC) : Nice user page. BTW, did you vote on my poll? Also, nice GB deck. --Blue-Eyes ::Change the colors plz. The Horror'Speak if you dare 16:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) RE:deck I usually use BESD as an equip monster that my opponent can't revive or use against me, thus he is usually a card I will discard if I so choose. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 07:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) lol, nice user page, especially the youtube video. Didn't know you can customize your page like that. Anyone is allowed to do that?--Xsamuraizx 03:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Ah, I'll just use your user page as an example then, learning by reading the codes if you don't mind. Blimp.. lol--Xsamuraizx 18:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Competition * I noticed that you would like to take part in a competition. Runer and I have another taking place this upcoming week, but I would be glad to oppose you the following week. If you would like to accept, leave a message on my talk page, and at the end of my next competition I'll give you the details of how it works. Messengerofthedark 05:38, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark :Ok, first we must agree on a certain set of cards or a specific set of archetypes. EX. Runer and I are using an archetype from the Duel Terminal series. (Don't tell anyone) Second, we set up a time period that we can make the deck; Runer and I are using this weekend. Then we set up a forum for a week where we post our decks and people vote. Messengerofthedark 06:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark ::You do not have to have the cards. I live in America (I'm not sure where you are from though), but I used a card that was exclusive to Japan, and hasn't come out yet. Naturia has been taken by Runer in our current competition. I am using the Fiend Roaring Deities, again, don't tell. So do you want to use Duel Terminal archetypes as well? Messengerofthedark 06:39, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark :::For time frame, you can have all week to build your deck, but I may not begin with mine until nearly the end of the week, just out of necessity and habit. We can post our forum/decks after next weekend, when my current competition with Runer ends. I will use the Allies of Justice for my deck in our competition. Good luck! Messengerofthedark 06:53, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark ::::Yes, you may change it. Messengerofthedark 08:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark *Oh, it was just Runer and myself. You and I are slated for next week (the next competition). It could be too difficult for others if there were three decks, so we keep it simple. The only reason I said not to use Naturia was because we don't want repeat deck themes. It could end up with one person winning because they already saw the other one. Messengerofthedark 20:23, 22 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark RE: naruto :I think they have either cancelled it, or stuck in a rerun loop. I dislike watching my anime in english (lol), so I go to Instantz.net and watched subbed episodes of my favorite anime. For manga, I visit OneManga.com. :If you hate the many Naruto filler arcs, read the manga. OneManga.com has it uploaded. It is also far ahead of the anime, so, if you can tell me where you left off in the series (Naruto), I can tell you where to start reading. Everything on these sites can be read in English. Also, if you have any questions, ask me on my home page. --Blue-Eyes 2 Days! *Just a reminder, there are two days until our competition kicks off. If there are any changes you would like to make to your deck, you had better get them in! Messengerofthedark 03:30, 28 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark *"i accept.can you just give me a few details and what not.--Airbellum 05:54, 20 June 2009 (UTC) okay one question do you have to have the physical cards or you just choose the card? and i want genex if i cant get that one can i get naturia or jurak.whats the time frame for creating the deck?--Airbellum okay so that means i get genex.also what is the time frame for the deck planning 30 minutes, 1 day i dont know. can i change from genex to jurak.--Airbellum 08:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) um, motd was i suppose to be in the competition or was it just you and runner.--Airbellum 10:44, 22 June 2009 (UTC) " There you go. Messengerofthedark 04:38, 28 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark Decks for deletion It's the idea of allowing articles that are any name or mechanic followed by the word "Deck" that is being reconsidered. Assault Mode Deck just happens to be the first one where the discussion on the matter took place. -- Deltaneos (talk) 23:02, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Deck Contest *I have added you as a contestant on the Deck Contest forum, where we have moved our competitions. This is because you have either asked to be in one, or have previously participated. Please check the Overview page to see the rules and new format (they really haven't changed, just commenting structure) Thanks, Messengerofthedark 17:28, 29 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark :I'll just add the forum later for our competition. Messengerofthedark 18:07, 29 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark ::The overview page has all of the rules, but if some things are still unclear, I'll make those changes. Messengerofthedark 18:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark :::I checked, and the rules say that it does accept OCG cards. Messengerofthedark 19:35, 29 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark Finally. You agree! Stratos has absolutely no reason to be limited! Otherwise, Hero decks would still be popular. Vehicroidsrage 04:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Deck Contest Topic Response *Yes, I do consider humans as animals, but I would rather not allow the use of ourselves for the Contest. I'm stressing this because I want to promote some creativity. That's all. --E-Dizzle 04:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Deck Contest Confirmation * This is to confirm that you are a part of the Animal Deck Contest. Remember, it has to be focused on a certain animal, & it must be posted on the WDC by next Wednesday. Good Luck! --E-Dizzle 05:20, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Look above. --E-Dizzle 22:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Page? what page? did you mean the rulingtest? --hanmac Polymerization (right?) You tried doing what? Giving the 2 "Polymerization" cards the same article? The reason they have seperate articles is because they have different numbers (the one in the bottom left of the card). Same with "Dark Magician" and the Arkana version. I'm not entirely in favour of them having seperate articles either. -- Deltaneos (talk) 23:02, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Gladiator Beasts (--Guilsperm)) alright well i made the deck like i said the spells and traps are different by like 5 cards but our monsters are identical. It really works out good! i realised that GLADs how some really long turns. With my BlackWings i just dump my hand to the field in like the first turn. Well thanks yo hey did you consider than those cards cost a lot and that im waiting for the new sneak peak and i dont have a lot of money come on im 13 --Blackwingggys 21:36, 16 July 2009 (UTC) re re yo you commented on my blackwing deck help--Blackwingggys 22:07, 16 July 2009 (UTC) duels hey dude want to duel on the IRC?Blackwingggys 15:45, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Your deck I counted 19 monsters, 10 spells, 10 traps. Missing a card?--Xsamuraizx 03:10, 18 July 2009 (UTC) IRC :IRC is an online chatroom program, where you can talk with anyone who goes on. Here's how you go on. #http://webchat.freenode.net/ - go to that website. #Type in an appropriate username in the username box, and "##yu-gi-oh" (no quotation marks) in the Channel box. #Click Connect. It's that simple. Once you're on, type in "/join #yu-gi-oh-duels" (again, no quotes) to get to the dueling channel. Blackwingggys 03:10, 18 July 2009 (UTC) but not know it 10:oopm WDC 4 I thought you'd win. Great deck, though. Please keep competing, because we all want the ever-so-needed competition. Keep up the good work. :Um, no. You get Makyura for WDC6. At least, if you submit right now. Runer5h 03:36, 18 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Same here. What deck are you looking at? I'm making empty jar with 3 Cyber Jars. Things will get broken lol. :I saw. Well, if BEWK does a Cyber Jar deck we'll be all set before 8 hours have gone by. Runer5h 03:40, 18 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :No. I want the decks to be posted as close to the due date as possible. Runer5h 03:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Good idea. Runer5h 16:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h --Sorry,but no.UltraSynchron and I are communicating in Filipino language.Just shared it. Jampong 08:39, 20 July 2009 (UTC) --what do you want?a duel? Jampong 08:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) --Game on!!!Let's play in the Duel Terminal. Jampong 08:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) --Okay,it's 5pm here in the Philippines,and I'm too busy tomorrow.But I'll set up the place,and I'll just wait for you there,maybe on Wednesday,because it's Monday Here. Jampong 08:55, 20 July 2009 (UTC) --okay,i'll just set the dueling place at Duel Terminal,post your deck,okay?I'll wait for you. Jampong 09:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) GB deck It's a good deck you have there, maybe 3x laquari is slightly too much, i would personally go for 2. RE:__________ Great idea! Thank you alot. Is there anything I can help you with? Yes --It's hard,but it works like that.I can't duel in the IRC Channel,because our computer doesn't have any plug-ins or whatever they call it. Jampong 09:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) --Okay.Just go to the page. Jampong 09:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) --Yes I'm here.Just wait for the replies. Jampong 09:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) --Did I win?Thanks for the time. Jampong 09:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hey --Thanks for the time men,I have so much fun.Let's do this again sometimes next time. Jampong 11:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Shut Up! Shut Up!Nzk10 11:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Duel Terminal? The REAL LIFE Ones or the DT on this site? cause i really don't do IRC Duels, i much prefer dueling in real life or via Instant Messengers W/ Webcam (keep from cheating obviously)~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 20:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Depends, which of my decks would you like to go against?~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 20:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC) well it's been a while since i've last dueled someone, and i trust you.... let me get something to eat while you chose one of my decks~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 20:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ok, Lightlords it will be, MSN or Yahoo or AIM?~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 20:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, i am ready and i think Killswitch wants to do a 3-Way Bout~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 21:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ah ok, let me see if i can get the IRC thing working...~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 21:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ok, i am on the freenode irc duel thingy, i think killswitch is trying to get it to work as well... i think he/she wants to do a 3 person duel~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 22:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I can't duel you at this very moment but after I finish my other duel I'll tell you and we'll go K. Attribute 22:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I'm ready to duel you, I'll start the thread Forum:Attribute vs Airbellum. Attribute 23:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) * Hey I'm back sorry if I kept you waiting. We need to work out a time for both of us to meet in the terminal cause this ain't working. How about 12:30 (the time this wikia uses, in my time it's like 8.) cool? ** Oh by 8:30 I meant at 12:30 wikia time. I live in Chicago. *** I made my move but I need to go to bed because in Chicago time it's two I'll be back in like six hours or so so I'll say here when I wake up. Gnight Attribute 07:08, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I see.. --Well,is my deck good?? Jampong 10:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) --I'm just lucky at that time.Actually,when I'm playing with you,I was nervous because you use 1 of the best decks.But I use a "Dead" deck. Jampong 12:42, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Registered users only Some wikis at Wikia can be edited by registered users only, particularly ones that started somewhere else and moved to Wikia (e.g. Lostpedia.) It can be requested off staff. They've done it for a few personal wikis (Yes, people actually make wikis about themself). But since this is a community wiki, they prefer to allow for anonymous editors and consider it to be more welcoming. They were a bit reluctant when we asked to have the Card Rulings namespace made editable by only registered editors. -- Deltaneos (talk) 11:32, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hey men,need your help... --Can you help me w/ my Yubel Deck?It's on the Dech Help Section. Jampong 00:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) --No,not yet,why?? Jampong 01:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) --Yes please. Jampong 01:58, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey, do you do online duels on the IRC? If so, up for a duel against my Abusive Puppetry deck? Runer5h 03:00, 25 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Oh, it's easy. Here's how. # http://webchat.freenode.net/ - go there. # Type in a username in the "Nickname" box. # In the "Channels" box, type ##yu-gi-oh # Click Connect! :Once you're on, I'll instruct you further. Runer5h 03:04, 25 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h --Hey,who is PSZ??? Jampong 03:12, 25 July 2009 (UTC) --Ther's a monster that have the initials PSZ in the SalvoDaD list you gave me. Jampong 03:23, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hey men... --Can you be my partner in the 7th deck contest??If you want to,just register us.Thanks. Jampong 05:04, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks man... --Well,thanks.So,I have a suggestion,I asked in the Q&A section of the contest if we will have the same field,grave,etc(Not yet answered).If they said yes,can we create a Zombiesworn?And if you agree,can I do the Lightsworns? Jampong 09:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC) --Well,if you want to,actually,a Zombie Synchro deck,but after they answer my question.We should clear up everything first.Do you want to make the Zombie Synchro or the Lightsworn? Jampong 10:15, 28 July 2009 (UTC) --How those it work??? Jampong 10:31, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Vandals Yeah, I had noticed that, i hope that i am tagging for deletion correctly~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 02:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Didn't see you Yeah I had no idea you had posted anything because I had gotten a second message and got confused but now I'm clear. Yeah I'll duel you again bud it would be my pleasure (I personally think your my biggest challenge here who's in my league). Since I don't have any other decks yet, I'll use my dust deck. Attribute 05:50, 29 July 2009 (UTC) How? --How can we make it if we will create different decks?And they said that tag players will have different field.So what now? Jampong 08:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) --The theme of the contest is what 2 different decks can go together?They said tag players will have different field and graves,so we cannot create a Zombie Synchro/Lightsworn Decks. Jampong 08:32, 29 July 2009 (UTC) --How about Flamevell/Volcanic Deck? Jampong 09:05, 29 July 2009 (UTC) --The problem is I don't know how to create both of those decks. Jampong 10:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) --Okay,I'll try to make the Volcanic,and you make the Flamevells. Jampong 05:04, 30 July 2009 (UTC) --Okay. Jampong 05:07, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Duel * You want to duel? I find that using yahoo/AIM is best, but if you really want to do it over wikia.. Ok. What Time Zone? Would you like to pick a time and date? --Tantara 21:22, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * Today? (I'll assume it is, if not, post on my talk page) Hopefully see you at 8. --Tantara 21:52, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I think it's finish --Hey man,this is the Volcanic Deck,you can edit this if you want to make it more stronger. Jampong 00:54, 31 July 2009 (UTC) good deck only changed two things took out chain stike for another accelerator. My deck is still in the making.--Airbellum 04:19, 31 July 2009 (UTC) --Thanks.I'll also edit yours.I'll add in Synchro Monsters,and maybe 1 more Rose and flamevell baby,and i'll redice the monkey flamevell into 1 or none at all. Jampong 02:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, something unexpected popped up today. Could we duel sometime tomorrow istead? --Tantara 04:16, 31 July 2009 (UTC) * Will you set up the duel page? I'll go first. Tell me when your ready User Talk:Tantara * When'll you be ready? --Tantara 23:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) * See you tomorrow then. --Tantara 00:03, 1 August 2009 (UTC)